


Baby or amant?

by childhood93



Series: harry loves to be a baby. [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby! Harry, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Humiliation, M/M, ONESIE, Regression, change, daddy! louis, diaper change, nappy, wet, wet diapers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood93/pseuds/childhood93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry continue d'agir comme un bébé, mais au final, est-il vraiment un bébé?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby or amant?

Tout ça était très bien, Louis avait réussi à mettre Harry à sa merci et ce dernier agissait comme un vrai bébé, suivant les règles qui lui disaient de ne marcher qu'à quatre pattes, de ne faire que dans ses couches et de jouer avec ses jouets, de se laisser nourrir et changer par Louis et de l'appeler Daddy. Cela convenait très bien à Louis, mais il perdait les sentiments amoureux qu'il avait envers Harry en n'agissant que comme son papa. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait un truc remontait à longtemps avant qu'il ne découvre ce truc et Louis avait de plus en plus envie d'aller voir ailleurs, tout en continuant à s'occuper de son bébé qu'il aimait tant.  
***  
En tant que bébé, Harry ne dormait plus dans le même lit que Louis, mais dans un lit à barreaux installé dans la chambre d'amis, qui jouxtait celle de Louis. Cette nuit-là, Bébé Harry se réveilla et se mit à pleurer et à appeler Daddy en pleurnichant. Sa voix était hésitante et peu compréhensible parce qu'il avait sa sucette dans la bouche. Il s'en souvint et tenta de l'enlever, sans y parvenir et il se rappela pourquoi : d'abord parce que Louis lui avait mis des moufles, mais aussi parce qu'il avait attaché sa sucette derrière sa tête. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'il se leva et s'appuya aux barreaux du lit. Ses couches étaient épaisses et pesaient entre ses jambes. Louis, qui s'était tout de même réveillé, sourit en coin en se rappelant l'état dans lequel il avait couché Harry et il se leva pour aller le voir.  
Bébé Harry se tenait à grand peine aux barreaux parce que l'épaisseur de ses couches écartait trop ses jambes.

"Oh bébé... Pleure pas, c'est rien! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je comprends pas ce que tu dis!" ajouta-t-il pour le taquiner.

Harry tenta à nouveau de s'exprimer à travers sa sucette, en vain, évidemment.

"Attends deux minutes, mon bébé." Louis détacha la sucette d'Harry et la posa sur l'oreiller. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Explique à Daddy." répéta-t-il.  
"Mouillé, mouillé la couche, Daddy..." dit Harry.   
"Mais c'est normal, ça, mon bébé! C'est pour ça que tu portes des couches!"

Le petit essuya une larme sur sa joue avec sa moufle. Louis les lui enlève et le prend dans ses bras pour le poser sur la table à langer. Il caresse sa joue et détache ses couches, puis les jette à la poubelle. Il prend une lingette et du talc et nettoie ses petites fesses de bébé. Puis il prend une couche culotte blanche et y place deux inserts, puis glisse le tout sous les petites fesses d'Harry. Refermant les couches, il redresse Harry en position assise et lui retire son body pour lui en remettre un autre, qu'il ferme un peu difficilement à cause de l'épaisseur de la couche.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux, mon bébé?" Il caresse à nouveau ses joues et son petit ventre.  
Harry sourit. "Mieux, daddy." Il fait exprès de parler comme un petit, en tous cas il essaie de le faire croire, parce qu'il ne sait plus trop parler comme un grand. Louis l'humilie beaucoup, en lui mettant une si grosse couche qu'il ne peut marcher qu'en se dandinant - et encore, seulement quand Louis n'est pas là, parce que c'est interdit - ou en l'empêchant de parler comme un grand. Mais Louis prend bien soin de lui, alors il ne lui en veut pas.  
"T'aime daddy." dit-il en souriant et il embrasse Louis sur la joue.  
Harry est si mignon avec ses habits de bébé et sa petite voix que Louis sent son caleçon devenir trop petit. Au fond de lui, il se rend compte qu'il a toujours voulu faire ça. Bébé Harry remarque la petite bosse dans son pantalon et il pose sa main dessus.  
"Daddy?"  
"Oui, bébé?" demande Louis, faisant comme si de rien n'était.  
"Harry peut aider Daddy."  
Louis se mord la lèvre. Harry ne sait pas à quel point il peut être excitant, quand il parle comme un petit bébé, mais en faisant allusion à des choses de grand.   
"Oui, bébé, vas-y."  
Il détache sa ceinture et Bébé Harry déboutonne son pantalon, puis fait sortir son sexe dressé et joue avec ses petites mains. Le bébé bouclé finit le travail avec sa bouche en regardant Louis de la même manière que lorsqu'il suce sa sucette. Finalement, Louis pensa qu'Harry jouait très bien le rôle du bébé et de l'amant, et qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main - sans mauvais jeu de mots - et que ça pouvait très bien continuer comme ça.


End file.
